Dangerous Texas Love
by CrazzzyBabbby
Summary: Bella gets mixed up in a bad group once the new guy, Edward, comes. Can Jasper and her friends pull her out of the crap Edward put her in? Maybe before it's too late? Well I suck at summaries. and it sounds sooo ciche. oh well. read if you want:
1. Chapter 1

PROLOUGE

"You're making a mistake, but everyone makes mistakes. Let's hope you learn from yours." Those were the last words I ever heard from my sister. I didn't know what she meant, and I never got a chance to ask. All because of that day and my big mouth….

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Ugh. I seriously hate alarm clocks. They are just here to make us miserable. So I should introduce myself. I hate doing this. But hi I'm Bella Swan. Yea like the bird, except I ain't graceful. Ever. I live in Denton, TX with my parents. Well my alarm woke me up for school. Eh I don't want to go. Maybe I'll skip. It won't be the first, first day I skipped.

HONK! HONK! HONK!

Ahhh. Jasper. My best friend. Imma kill him. I ain't even ready yet. Bull shit. Just then my phone rang out "Rodeo"

"What do you want?" I asked not even needing to read the caller id to know it was Jasper.

"Well, darlin, if you would get your pretty little ass out here on time then I wouldn't have to call you, now would I?" he said. Man I love that southern drawl.

"Well, Jazz, if I wanted to be down there on time I would. Give me twenty."

"Okay. But if you ain't out here by then I'm coming in there even if you are naked." He replied. If only he would but I know he won't. He's too nice for that…Least I hope. I hung up and ran to the shower and taking a quick one at that. When I got out, I put on some jean short shorts and a white tank top. Then, I straightened my long brown hair and put my make up and cowboy boots. Jasper came barging in when I was putting them on in one awkward way. He looked at me and busted out laughing. I wonder what he is laughing at. I ran to the mirror and I had an eyeliner mark all the way down my face. AHHHH! How did that happen?

"Quit laughing at me!" I hollered.

"Ahhh. Your face was sooooooo funny!" he said in between breathes.

"Gee thanks. Nice to know how much I'm loved." I finished getting ready like brushing teeth, grabbing money, and my bag. He is still standing ther-oh wait now he's on the floor…still laughing…and still laughing…

"JASPER WHITLOCK QUIT LAUGHING AT ME!" he shut up immediately knowing that I don't yell often. "Now I'm ready if you are." He got up and motioned for me to follow him. We walked to his motorcycle when I just had to beg if we could take my car. It's a beauty. It's an old VW van white with flowers on it.

"NO!" he literally yelled.

"But whyyy?" I whined. I love my car.

"The only way we take your car is if it's the '67 mustang." He said. I agreed because that's my other baby. So I'm not going to argue if I get to drive. "I'm driving." He said like he knew was I was going to say.

"Hell no. You ain't. That's my baby! You won't go near that wheel. Ever."

"Fine, but I get the radio." He reasoned. I, personally, couldn't care, but I usually would. I mean I'm a freak over music, but me and Jasper listen to the same music, so it's basically me working the radio.

After that, we were on our way to Denton High School where we spent our last three years at. Yea that's right we seniors and can't wait to leave. Or at least leave the city just not Texas, never Texas. We finally got there after like three min. cause of my ahhhmayzingg driving.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I heard from the entrance of the school gate. I looked over and saw some kid there on a motorcycle looking quite pissed if I don't say so myself.


	2. Chapter 2

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

The guy stormed over here while taking off his helmet. HOT DAMN! That boy is fine as a mug. He is wearing a monster shirt and some torn jeans. His hair! It's a copperish red and it's kinda messy. Man I just wanna run my fingers through it. Mmmmmn, I wonder what he's talking about. I guess I shoulda been listening.

"You should watch wear you drive that damn car! I don't care if you are a girl, you can-" He was cut short because of a fist hitting him in his jaw.

"JASPER! STOP! Dead gum it, quit! You're being an idiot." Jasper finally stopped hittin the motorcycle guy. He asked me if I was okay, which was ridiculous cause he just yelled was that's all, but you know whatever that was really hawt…wait! Why am I thinkin of Jasper like this? Oh getting off subject.

"You need to apologize, Jasper." I said. He didn't like that I could tell. I mean he is goin to start ranting. Opp there it is. I wonder if he knows im not listening…

"Are you even listening?" I guess he did notice. Oh well he will apologize.

"Japser…"

"Fine, I am terribly sorry that Bella was here to stop from kicking your ass." He said smugly.

WHAP!

"Ouch! Christ, what was that for?" He asked.

"Well 1. I'm not Christ. I'm Bella. 2. That was for being a smartass. 3. I want a taco so hurry up with your shit." I replied while pickin up my stuff. "Oh and guy, you will not speak to me like that again even though I wasn't listenin. It had to be bad enough that Jazz punched you. So get over your damn self and walk with me. Now, Jazz go to your friends. This fellow here is goin to buy me a taco."

"WHAT!" They both yelled at me.

"Well, I want a taco and Jasper, your wallet is still at my house from when I took it last week. Also, since gu- wait what is your name, sugar?"

"Edward"

"Since, Edward, yelled at me, I deserve that taco. Now come along, they wont be open all day."

"Taco Bell is open all day and night." Edward replied like a brat.

"Don't get smart with me. I just want a taco, so walk with your fat self."

"Your callin this fat?" Edward pulled up his shirt flexing. HOLY CRAP. I just died and went to heaven. I mean I've seen jaspers but wow. Those are wonderful.

"Yes, yes I am." No, no I am not. He seemed to realize this too. He grabbed my hand, and we started walking towards his motorcycle.

COUGH! COUGH! COUGH! Oh I forgot about Jasper for a second there.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said with venom.

"Are you retarded?" I asked him with a disappointed look on my face.

"No. Why?" he said with a truly confused face. Hahahahahaha. He looks constipated. Eww. That's a gross word. Like *forreal.

"We have been over this about three times, so if you don't understand it. I'm going to sign you up for special people classes. And you know how much those people scare me."

"I'd protect you." Edward said in my ear. Man, that gives me chills.

"BELLA!"

"What?" I seemed to be zoning out.

"You spaced out…again..." Jasper said. Didn't I tell you that? I think he is a mind reader. "No. I'm not a mind reader." Did I say that outloud? "Yes. You said that outloud." HOW DOES HE KNOW THIS SHIT? "Bella?"

"Yes?"

"YOU-ARE-SAYING-STUFF-OUT-LOUD!"

"Quit yelling at me, Jasper."

"Yes, ma'am. Now you are not going to get that taco. You are going to school. It's the first first day you have actually been up before 10 o'clock. So you are staying. I will make you a taco later." Jazzy said.

"Even rice?"

"Even rice"

"YES! OOOH YEAAA! OH YES! MEXICAN FOOD ROCKS!" I am yelling in the middle of the parking lot and people are looking at me like I'm a lunatic. But ask me if I care? Cause I don't! They are just jealous of my ahhhmayzingg victory dance. And they would be happy if they were having Jasper's famous tacos. He is an excellent cook no matter what he says. Don't believe him when he says he sucks.

So here we are walking in school. Jasper on the right, Edward on the left, me in the middle. I'm laughing my butt off and when the boys don't think I notice, they glare at each other. I wonder why? I mean I know that I was going to go out with Edward, but why would Jasper by mad? It's probably just a protective best friend thing. Well I hope not. I mean I like Jasper. He is nice, sweet, caring, and also a cowboy. I love it. But then there's Edward. He is gorgeous, hot, and a bad boy. What's not to love? Since there is no possible way Jasper will like me, I'll stick to my bad boy. I hope this ends well

*Well comment. Cause so far this sounds so cliché to me.*


	3. Chapter 3

JASPER'S POINT OF VIEW

Well it's been two months since the day that Edward came to our school. He was a transfer student from Britain. Why he would want to come here is not clear to me. But I know that he needs to back off Bella. I've told him to stay away from her because I'm the entire boy she needs. But then he goes and asks her out. So as of a month ago, they are dating, and it drives me insane!

Well I'm on my way over to Bella's for dinner with her family and mine like we do every first Saturday of the month.

"Hello, Jasper. How are you?" Mrs. Renee asked me. Well let's see the girl that I have loved forever is dating a bad boy that you actually approve of and your daughter doesn't have time for us to hang out. Yea I'm perfectly fine.

"I'm great and you?" I reply like I didn't just think what I thought. Well shit it ain't like she is going to find out.

"I'm doing wonderful. Now Bella is only here for dinner, so go talk to her while you can."

"Where's she going?" she didn't tell me anything, not that she usually does anymore. No matter how I try.

"Well, since Edward is here for dinner, they thought that they should have dessert with his parents. Isn't that lovely? I just love how she is making so many friends." Renee said with a smiley face.

"Yes, it is fantastic. Now, would you excuse me, I need to talk to Bella."

"Oh. Of course. She and Edward are in her room." I thanked her and walked my way. I hope I don't walk in on anything. Oh but I am. I can hear her moaning from the stairs. Wow. She is not quiet whatsoever.

I knock on the door and open it. I see then=m on her desk. My god. This is awful. I just shut the door and leave.

"Ma? Im out of here. I'll call if I need help."

"Okay, baby. I'll see you when you get home." She seemed to know what I walked in on, but it seemed no one else did.

I go out to my motorcycle and hop on and am about to put on my helmet when I hear Bella. She was in her window.

"What do you want?" I said rudely. I just want to get out of her and get wasted. Yes there's this party out of the city I bet Ashley will be there.

"Why are you leaving, Jazz?"

"Party."

"But you are suppose to have dinner with us?" She looked so innocently confused, but I saw her eyes before she looked away. That was a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Yea, but Eddie-boy will keep you company. And Ashley is waiting for me at the party. She will be better company than you people." I knew I hit a nerve but I just couldn't help it. She pissed me the fuck off. I drove off, and went to the party. Ashley was there. She looked hot. We got wasted, high, and hooked up…a couple of rounds too. I was on the way home and started swerving and hit a tree.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. Man that was the shittest dream I've ever had. Why did I say I loved Bella? I mean I love as a friend. Man I need medication.

I got up and started getting ready for the day.

*Okay so I hated this chapter but I had to write it. And I think it could have been sooooo much better. So comment, but *forreal I know it sucks ass. You don't have to tell me. Unless you know how to make it better.

Thanks,

Kaylyn dancy:)


End file.
